Surprise you are a
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Cam and Arastoo is in for surprise. R&R


I do not own Bones ABC do, I do own the Oc.

Surprise you are a…

By Snake D'Morte

Cam had felt a bit weird that day nothing major just a bit of tummy ache and back pains, which she just thought was from working at an uncomfortable angle.

The latest case was over and the rest of the team was lazing around in Angela's room and she was just about to go up there when a sharp pain hit her just below her bellybutton she gasped but it disappeared just as quick as it had appeared and Cam didn't think anything about it and walk into Angela's room and took the mug of apple juice that Arastoo gave her.

"Thanks," She said and took a sip.

The team was having a nice time, Bones and Angela was talking about the kinder-garden they was going to visit the next week, Booth, Jack and Arastoo was talking sports, Cam was sitting and just watching her friends and boyfriend having a nice time, she didn't know why but she felt a bit weird more than before, she had put it down to that is was her time of the months and that the cramps had begun early or maybe she had eat something weird.

She had nearly fallen asleep when she woke up to the sound of sirens, sirens that mean that something was wrong in the lab, the gang run down to see what had happened and down at the platform they saw two assistens looking really sheepish holding a football.

"What happened here?" Cam asked with her hands on her hips

"Dave and me, we kind of hit the button and the sirens started to scream," one of the assistens said "Sorry Dr Saroyan."

"We can't get out of here for 12 hours," Cam snapped at them "You two will be punish for this. Now go and call your family and tell them why you won't come home today after that you can clean the toilettes."

The two assistens walk of heads hanging, Cam turned to the gang and told them that they would be at the lab for the night.

They were on their way back to Angela's room when Cam suddenly gasped and hugged her stomach.

Arastoo rush over to her.

"Cam what's the matter?" he asked

"My stomach it hurts so bad," Cam said with tears running down her cheeks

Arastoo sweeps her up and carry her back to platform and place her on the clean metal bed where they normally placed the remains.

Jack run of to find the ultrasound that he had in his room.

"Cam how are you feeling?" Bones asked "Can you describe the pain?"

"It feels like hellish cramps," Cam said her eyes was filled of both pain and fear what was wrong with her? Could it be something really bad? "Arastoo."

The name came out as a whimper but Arastoo heard and took her hand and squeezed it softly.

"I am here," he whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

Cam cried out from the pain that was like a knife stabbing her in the stomach.

Jack come back with the ultrasound machine he and Bones started to look over Cam with it.

Arastoo stood holding Cam's hand, he was so scared that she would have something really bad as they couldn't get out or get any help in time.

Jack who was studying the ultrasound picture gave a gasp and turned to Cam.

"Ehh Cam is there anything you and Arastoo want to tell us?" he said and laughed awkwardly

"What are you talking about," Cam asked and then gasped as she felt something wet leaking out of her "Oh god no."

Angela walked over to where her husband was standing and when she saw the monitor and she gasped.

"What is it!?" Arastoo said a bit irritated that no one seems to want tell them anything.

Booth that was closest to the monitor beside Jack and Angela looked.

"Cam you're pregnant," Booth said and moved the monitor so that both Cam and Arastoo could see the baby on the monitor.

Cam couldn't take her eyes of the picture at the monitor she couldn't believe that she was pregnant, she couldn't be pregnant she would have notice it right?

Bones had a look at the monitor.

"Yes Cam you seems to be pregnant and not just that you are in labour," She said she turned to the soon to be mother and saw how scared Cam was. "Cam everything is going to be okay, we are here to help you."

Cam nodded and cried out from the sudden pain she felt.

"Please make it stop," She begged her friends squeezing the hand of Arastoo who just groan in pain, but didn't try to get his hand from Cam's, he know that Cam needed him.

"Okay Booth go and call 911 and see if you can get some help," Bones said in a voice that made no room for argument "Hodgins you go and get as many towels you can find, Arastoo you stay with Cam. GO!"

Booth and Jack run off as fast as they could.

Bones and Angela started to try and help Cam to be comfortable.

"Cam everything is going to be okay," Angela said and smiled at Cam trying to make her feel better.

"They will be here in an hour at fastest," Booth said "Unluckily for us there was a major accident and all cars are there."

Bones nodded she had somehow know that they would have to help deliver the child themselves.

She turned to Cam and told her that she and Angela would help her.

Cam just nodded.

Two hours later a scream filled the lab and a new life had entered the world.

"It's a boy," Angela said and gave the baby to a very tired Cam who could just smiled down at the child that was her son. "You have a son Cam and Arastoo congratulations."

Cam and Arastoo just looked down at the little person that had already a feathery black hair and two big eyes.

"We have a son," Arastoo said he couldn't believe it he was a dad. "What should we call him?"

"I have no idea," Cam whispered and stroked her finger over her son's soft cheek. "Do you?"

Arastoo just shook his head.

"What about Terrence Farhid?" Cam said after have being thinking. "Terrence after my dad and Farhid after your cousin."

Arastoo nodded and kissed Cam on her forehead and then he planted a kiss on his new born son's head.

"That would be perfect," he said smiling.

Cam turn to Bones and Booth.

"Would you two be Terry's godparents?" She asked

"Yes, we would love that right Bones?" Booth said smiling.

Bones nodded.

Who would have thought I would be a mom? Can thought while watching her son sleep.

The End

Okay this may seem weird but it can happened and it has. TLC has a show called "I didn't know I was pregnant" and it was from that show I come up with this idea.

And one more thing I will from this point on ignore ever guest review if there are not a name I can answer to.


End file.
